Lean management techniques are directed at improving workplace efficiency. When a project that may improve efficiency is identified, lean management dictates that the project be documented. The measures identified by the project are regarded as improvement events, which commonly are termed “lean events” or “Kaizen events.” The improvement events are documented in an improvement event report commonly known as a “Kaizen newspaper.” In one implementation, the Kaizen newspaper is a single sheet of paper that records information about the improvement event, such as an identifier for the project, a date of the document, an objective of the project, one or more actions relating to achieving the objective, and one or more deadlines for completion of the project. Referencing the Kaizen newspaper, management can track the progress of the project.
Creation of a Kaizen newspaper to document the identification of an improvement event is a separate matter from following through to determine that the identified improvement is made. When a number of improvement events are recorded, tracking all of the improvement events and their respective Kaizen newspapers may present a challenge. After the improvement event is documented, enthusiasm for the project may wane over time, and completion of the project may become subordinate to new projects or other concerns. Potentially valuable improvement events may be forgotten or continually deferred in the face of other tasks.